


Shades of Green

by hollyhobbit101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Severus Snape, Prompt Fic, Young Severus Snape, snape's obsession with lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: It was impossible to describe the colour of Lily's eyes





	Shades of Green

It was impossible to describe the colour of Lily’s eyes. Severus had tried many times to equate the green to something, but anything he thought of just didn’t seem to fit. They were brighter than the forest, but darker than the grass; sparkled more than emeralds when she laughed, but in anger they became stormier than the sea. He spent many hours watching those green eyes from behind bushes and over fences, always ducking out of sight before they could latch onto his own obsidian ones.

* * *

The jade of Slytherin might be a close match, he contemplated, gazing at the robes in Madam Malkin’s shop. It would suit her, he knew, and he fervently hoped she would be sorted into Slytherin. He wondered absently how her eyes would look when they reflected the shimmering emerald glow of the Black Lake, then decided that he would just have to wait and see.

Lily’s robes never ended up being embroidered with green at all.

* * *

If there was one silver lining in all of this, it was that Slytherin and Gryffindor shared plenty of classes, which meant he was able to see Lily most days. He especially loved the potions lessons, as Lily’s eyes would shine with interest, and Severus would be fascinated by the way they would morph to yet another unnameable shade.

* * *

Years passed, and Lily grew further and further away from him, and closer to James Potter. He’d never forget the way her eyes would become like spring when she was around Potter, nor the way they would sometimes darken when Severus was near.

* * *

Her eyes were open when he found her body. They seemed brighter than ever, even in death, and he wondered vaguely if it was true that the last thing a person sees is captured forever inside their eyes. He dismissed that thought quickly enough though, because the killing curse is harsh and painful, but Lily’s eyes were still as soft and gentle as ever.

He cried as he rocked her cold corpse, keeping his eyes tightly shut, because he couldn’t bear to see those beautiful, dead, green eyes staring blankly at him, even if he knew it would be the last time he was able to.

* * *

Ten years later, when the memory of the exact shade of her eyes had begun to fade, an eleven year old boy with raven hair and piercing green eyes sat in front of him. As he looked into their innocent depths, Severus remembered where he had seen them before, and he finally found a name to attach to the colour.

_Lily._


End file.
